


Hiding In the Closet

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Charlie Bradbury Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sam Winchester, M/M, Meddling Charlie Bradbury, Porn With Plot, Smut, Star Trek References, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: Charlie tries to get Sam to tell Gabriel he likes him, but Sam's worried that history might repeat itself.





	Hiding In the Closet

"I'm not buying it." Charlie had been following Sam around the bunker all day.  
  
"Well you don't have to because the truth is the truth." Sam slammed the top piece of bread onto his ham sandwich and Charlie knew she was close. If she could get Dean and Cas together, then she for damn sure could help Sam with his archangel problem.  
  
"I'm not trying to upset you. I want to help you." Charlie followed Sam back out to the war room. Dean and Cas were out for a movie date leaving Sam and Charlie alone.  
  
"Okay, let's pretend for a moment that I like him."  
  
"I prefer the term 'crushing harder then a school girl', but go on." Sam shook his head at her.  
  
"Why would he want anything to do with me?" He pushed his sandwich aside to turn his full attention to the conversation.  
  
"Because he shows up every day to spend hours upon hours here." She crossed her arms and raised her brow at him.  
  
"He likes to mess with Dean."  
"He _likes_ you. Messing with Dean is an excuse, and bonus."  
  
"I just don't see it." Sam sighed.  
  
"Well you can't help that. He only stares when you look away, and I won't fault you for not having eyes in the back of your head."  
  
"He stares at me?"  
  
"Yep! Go-go eyes, the whole nine." Sam stood back up.  
  
"Okay, pretend time over. I'm going to my room." He started down the hall. Charlie had to jog to keep up with his long steps.  
"What the hell just happened?" She grabbed his arm, but he didn't stop.  
  
"Just drop it Charlie!" She let go and Sam slammed the door of his room in her face.  
  
"What the actual fuck?" She mumbled as she slid down the wall in the hallway.  
  
  
~<3~  
  
  
Sam didn't sleep that night, and when he saw Gabriel sitting on the table in the library the next morning he almost ran back to his room. The archangel was sitting in front of Charlie swinging his legs like a kid with a red lollipop in his mouth.  
  
"Hey Gabe, you don't normally come over this early. What's going on?"  
  
"Just hanging out with my new best friend, Charlie." Sam's heart stopped. Fuck! FUCK! SHE TOLD HIM!  
  
"We were just talking about Star Trek. Gabriel thinks that Janeway is the best Captain, but Picard is obviously better. Right Sam?" There was no playful tone, no hidden agenda smile. Maybe he was overreacting.  
  
"Sorry Gabe, I have to agree with Charlie on this one." Gabriel hopped off the table and strolled right up to Sam with a fake grumpy look.  
  
"Clearly you have not watched enough Voyager, Samich. Go put some pants on, we are having a binge session." Sam looked down. He had forgotten he was only in his boxers and a tshirt.  
"S-Sounds great." He stumbled over the words and spun around faster then Charlie thought humanly possible. Then he took off to his room. After about half an hour there was a knock at his door.  
  
With a defeated sigh he opened it. Charlie pushed past him into his room and threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Why didn't you come back! I practly served him up on a silver platter and he had no idea! Which is why I'm hella awesome because I tricked the trickster, but that's not the point! The point is-" Charlie cut herself off in the middle of her rant when she met Sam's eyes.  
  
"Okay, come here." She took his hand, which was ridiculously huge in hers, and pulled until they were both sitting on his bed. "This isn't just nerves is it? What's wrong?" He hung his head and leaned his forearms on his thighs.  
  
"Charlie, everybody I have ever gotten involved with romantically has ended up... well... dead."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"That's why I'm afraid to tell him." He let out a deep sigh and Charlie stared to rub gentle circles on his back. She knew enough about his past to know he wasn't over exaggerating.  
"Is that really the only reason you haven't said anything!" Gabriel yelled as he tumbled out of the closet.  
  
"What the hell Gabe? What were you doing in there!?" Sam shouted as he and Charlie jumped to their feet. The fuming archangel crossed the room.  
  
"You didn't show up for our marathon. Charlie may we have a second?" Gabriel turned and asked gently.  
  
"Sure." He snapped his fingers and she was gone.  
  
"Where did you send her?" Gabriel pushed him onto the bed so they could be eye level.  
  
"A Star Trek convention in Florida. No more changing the subject. I won't read your mind because I know you don't want me to. So tell me what's going on in that moose head of yours."  
"It wasn't the only reason, but it's the biggest. You flirt with me more then anyone else I've seen you around, and even if I was off base on you liking me I could deal with the rejection. What I can't deal with is us getting together and something happening to you." Gabriel took Sam's face in his cheeks.  
  
"I'm an archangel Sammy." He rubbed his thumbs over Sam's scruff as he cradled his face.  
  
"You already died once."  
  
"One- I didn't die. Two- if you are counting it then it's over because no one you've dated has died twice. Do you want this? Do you want me?" Gabriel's breath ghosted over his ear.  
  
"Yes." In a matter of two seconds Gabriel had ripped his shirt open, popping all the buttons off, and straddled his lap.  
  
"I liked that shirt." Sam mumbled through their kiss.  
  
"Shut up." Gabriel chuckled as Sam pulled his shirt off his arms. Gabriel took the opportunity to remove his own shirt and started undoing Sam's belt. Once it was undone and the fly down Sam took Gabriel by the wrists. The shorter man looked up confused.  
Then Sam flipped them over and pinned his hands over his head. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows as Sam leaned down for a deeper kiss, using his tongue to tease and taste the archangel's mouth.  
  
When he came up for air he immediately went to nibble at his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys all the way down to his collar bone. Gabriel moaned at the sensation and struggled against Sam's hold.  
  
Sam used his tongue to explore as much of his beautiful body as he could reach while keeping his grip. Gabriel whined as Sam pulled up from another hickey.  
  
"Please. Please Sam." He didn't know exactly what he was begging for. More of this attention, more action down stairs, but he didn't need to know what he wanted because Sam knew exactly what he was going to do next.  
  
He let Gabriel's hands go, giving him a stern look which clearly read 'keep them there', before taking off his and the other man's pants. When they were both in just their boxers Sam made his way down to run his tongue along Gabe's exposed hip bone.  
To his surprise the archangel kept his hands in place despite his wiggling. Inch by inch Sam pulled the boxers down and traced the newly exposed skin with his tongue.  
  
"You're a fucking tease Sam Winchester!" He panted as Sam looked up with a smile. He tugged and the boxers were tossed to the floor. Sam ran his hands slowly, exploring the newly exposed skin. After drawing another moan from his lovers mouth he climbed to his bedside table and pulled out a half empty bottle of lube.  
  
Gabriel's eyes went wide when he saw Sam's neatly stored collection of toys next to the bottle.  
  
"I like to have fun." Sam shrugged as he closed the drawer. He poured a generous amount of lube in his palm and waited a moment for it to warm before rubbing it against Gabriel's hole. He slipped one finger in and started to work him open.  
  
"Hello, Archangel! You won't hurt me. You don't have to- oh fuck!" Sam had slipped a second finger in and immediately found his prostate.  
  
"Oh, I know." If Gabriel wasn't whining in pleasure he would be cursing Sam for this amazing torture. Sam worked in a third finger and he was sure he could make Gabriel come untouched from just his fingers. He was wriggling and moaning, the sheets were slowly dampening from sweat. It was fucking beautiful.  
He actually cried out when Sam removed his fingers, leaving his hole empty and needing. Sam ran his hands slowly up the other man's body and lined himself up as he crashed their mouths together.  
  
He felt Gabriel shake in pleasure as he pushed in with one quick, fluid motion. He started to roll his hips and soon they found a brutal rhythm, Gabriel arching up to meet Sam's demanding thrusts.  
  
"Ahh, Sam I'm-"  
  
"I know, come for me Gabriel. I want to see you." Hearing that pushed the archangel over the edge and he painted both their chests in warm spurts. Sam watched as his face melted with pleasure, and with one final thrust he filled Gabriel and collapsed on him, not caring about the mess.  
  
"Next time you're going to be the one getting all the attention." Gabriel panted.  
  
"If you want that, sure; but I love taking care of my partner. You were so beautiful under me, seeing what I did to you, it was driving me crazy." He pulled out slowly and started to get up for a washcloth.  
  
Gabriel pulled him back down and took care of the mess with a snap. He curled up under Sam's strong grip.  
  
"It's really nice to be taken care of." He said while Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not use to it." He finished with a content sign.  
  
"We'll fix that." Sam placed a gentle kiss on his hairline and let out a yawn.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Hmmm." Sam closed his eyes.  
  
"I'll be here when you wake up Samsquatch." A small smile curled onto his lips as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love responding to comments and if you liked it leave a kudos so I can write more stuff like this. <3


End file.
